Maquillaje
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: "Hablar del principio de una historia siempre es fácil. Hacerlo del final, no tanto". Al menos eso es lo que pienso mientras me pinto al espejo, pero ni tanto maquillaje servirá para tapar las heridas que siento abrirse en mi interior. Jouymi.


Primera vez que hago un Jouymi, espero que haya salido bien y sea de su agrado.

Como siempre, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Maquillaje.**

Hablar del inicio de una historia suele ser fácil. Del final, no tanto; menos cuando cargas con cierto grado de culpabilidad. Y ese es mi caso. Así que ahora estoy aquí, revolviéndome la cabeza entre cartas viejas, flores marchitas y corazones rotos. Las botellas de cerveza quedaron en el piso, manchando esa alfombra carísima que ahora poco me importa, porque ya no hay ese roce con mi piel durante noches enteras hasta quedarnos dormidos ahí mismo, en el piso.

El bar estaba casi vacío cuando él se marchó. Había bebido apenas un par de copas, a pesar de ser fin de semana y no tener que ir al hospital; la costumbre, había pensado. El caso es que ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría borrar mi perfume de sus manos. No, ni un poco. Caminaría hasta el estacionamiento, donde la camioneta aún conserva las marcas de mi cuerpo y un par de utensilios de mi propiedad. Tomará el cepillo, para buscar hebras castañas, las cuales seguirán mezclándose con su propio cabello. Y entonces, en plena oscuridad, tendrá el impulso de llorar.

Justo como lo hago yo, en estos momentos, sola. La televisión suena a lo lejos, pero no logro comprender lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Mis pestañas son un caos, por no decir nada de mi maquillaje, o lo que queda de él, a juzgar por la imagen que me regresa el espejo. Llorosa, con los ojos rojos y algo de brillo perdido, me pregunto si será su ausencia. Y escucho, en el fondo de mis entrañas, la respuesta.

Entonces, tratará de componerse y prenderá el motor al meter la llave después de un par de intentos en el orificio. Respirará hondo y se pasará la mano entre la melena azulada, justo como lo hacía yo, para echarse en reversa y dejar el lugar. Aún sin rumbo fijo, quizás pensando las palabras que le dirá a su hermano (o a su padre) al verlo llegar con una maleta. Posiblemente su vieja habitación aún esté disponible, no lo sé. Debí haberle preguntado antes, mucho antes; pero no lo hice, así que no tiene caso lamentarme.

Si viera ahorita lo "bonita" que me veo, se reiría. O le daría pena, o me miraría de esa manera que me hace sentir tan vacía, tan hueca, tan fría. Por eso, me pongo en pie, no sin dificultades y voy por mi kit de primeros auxilios: maquillaje. Un labial rojo, ese que tanto odiaba, porque resaltaba mis carnosos labios, gritando atención; total, ya no es la suya la que busco. Así que saco el espejo de mano, el labial resbalando lentamente por mi labio inferior. Un poco más. ¿Será necesario todavía más? Probablemente.

Luego, irá por la carretera aún dudando; pensará donde estuvo el error. ¿En qué se equivocó? Se me encoge el corazón al obtener la respuesta: en nada. Eso es peor, todavía. Las palabras llegarán a su mente y nublarán sus oídos hasta que pase enfrente de la heladería donde solíamos ir cuando salíamos. Roces de manos, palabras suaves que jamás llegaron a salir a la superficie, sabores exóticos que se perdían entre los primeros besos. Verá a una pareja y recordará los caminos bajo la nieve, con botas gruesas y chamarras a juego, escogidas por mí.

Un poco de rímel para hacer mis pestañas más largas, más. El enchinador en la bolsa y las sombras en la mano. Azules, para combinarlas con mi alma: fría, congelada. El rubor sobre mis mejillas, rojas ya de tanto llorar, del alcohol también. Un par de aretes, el único que me regaló él, porque no puedo apartarlo de mis pensamientos. Porque quiero, deseo, que le pase igual.

Entonces deseará no haberse ido, deseará que todo sea un error y que haya solución. Por primera vez, se parará antes de llegar a casa de su hermano, aspirará pausadamente y dará la vuelta al volante, esperando llegar pronto a casa para dejar la maleta y estrecharme entre sus brazos. Besarme. Y devolverme un poco de lo mucho que se ha llevado.

Y supongo que no le gustaría verme así. Con exceso de maquillaje, ropa fina y demasiado reveladora, el alcohol mezclándose entre mis venas y mi figura frágil, rota. Pero ni todo ese maquillaje sirve para tapar las heridas que siento abrirse en mi interior. No. Así que vuelvo al baño y me lavo la cara, mejor así. La Mimi real, no más máscaras, no más mentiras. Me pongo la camisa que dejó en uno de los sillones y espero mientras mi intuición me avisa que viene en camino.

El reloj de la sala anuncia la hora: ya pasan de las dos. La oscuridad fuera confirma que el frío invernal sigue presente. Y ella, sentada en un sillón, espera; las piernas sobre el asiento, y la cabeza descansando entre los brazos. Hasta que se oye un ruido... y la puerta se abre.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Por más que intento no me salen historias largas... lo intentaré para la próxima.

Las críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc., son siempre bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos =)


End file.
